Tais toi
by Sen Chizu
Summary: ManjixRin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tais toi. Ne m'écoute pas. Je veux juste rester contre toi...


**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer :** Manji et Lin sont pas n'à moi… Pour le moment u.u !

**Couple :** ManjixLin

**Note :** Ce one shot ne tient compte d'aucun tome… Enfin si quand même XD ! Mais vu que j'ai lu que jusqu'au dix ben voilà quoi u.u Je me suis permise d'inventer pour noël !

**Theme musical :** « Enjoy the silence » (reinterpreted) de Depeche mode

**X°x°X**

**Sen :** Et voici un one shot spécialement dédicacé à celle qui affronte ma débilité profonde que ce soit dans la réalité ou sur internet n.n !

**Aoko :** La pauvre…

**Sen :** … Ben quoi j'l'ai fait avec amour ce truc é.è…

**Aoko :** … Je me demande si ton amour a quelque chose de vraiment rassurant et de glorieux…

**Sen :** Aoko… Je sais qu'on a nos règles mais cherche pas la merde non plus quoi u.u ! Bref, ce one shot est pour toa Jenny n.n !

**X°x°X**

_Une belle nuit. Un silence. Dans ce tapis de velours sombre, je voudrais me noyer à jamais._

Des pieds nus qui marchent lentement sur le bois pour ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas la réveiller. Il ne veut pas la réveiller. Dehors, la lune brille et éclaire les lames de parquet s'étendant à l'infini… Jusqu'à là-bas. Il inspire une bouffée d'air frais de l'atmosphère de ténèbres régnant dans l'auberge, avant de s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant les arbres faiblement courbés par le vent glacial. Ses yeux dérivent sur le paysage. La voûte céleste, le noir du ciel… Fermer les yeux. Faire demi-tour.

Aucun son dans la demeure endormie. Derrière les paravents, une ombre se découpe, courbé vers le sol. Ses doigts effleurent le papier de riz, appréciant la texture douce quoique rude. Vient le bois. Il l'aggripe. Fermement. Avant de tirer, mais pas fort. Il ne veut pas la réveiller. Il faut la laisser dormir, cette si belle enfant. Le problème c'est qu'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se redresse et s'approche, meme s'il le fait toujours sans bruit. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas troubler le silence établi.

Il s'assoit tout près d'elle. Mais pas trop. Juste assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il est là. Dans la petite chambre, le futon étendu sur le sol laisse entrevoir une masse de cheveux d'encre, rien de plus. Les plis de la couverture de crispent un peu plus, il n'en tient pas compte. A vrai dire, il fronce même les sourcils, ayant une mine dépitée, détournant la tête, légèrement frustré. Il a l'impression d'être avec un gosse. Et le pire c'est qu'il a pleinement conscience que lui aussi en a l'air. Et ça l'énerve encore plus. C'est sûrement pour ça que c'est lui qui parle en premier, parce que c'est lui l'adulte. Ou le plus vieux en tout cas.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Qu'aurait pu répondre ? Ils le savaient tous les deux. Rien. L'air planant l'indiquait clairement, brûlant de rancune, de promesse de vengeance. Elle en étouffe presque dans sa couverture qu'elle voudrait lui balancer à la figure. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Elle ferme fortement les yeux et les presse un peu plus contre le tissu. Elle veut se souvenir et oublier qu'il est là, tout près d'elle. Proche, si proche que sa tête pourrait heurter son dos si elle bougeait, à lui qui ne la regarde même pas en face.

_Regarde-moi._

_**Words like violence**__**  
**__**Break the silence**__**  
**__**Come crashing in**__**  
**__**Into my little world**__**  
**__**Painfu**__**l to me**__**  
**__**Pierce right through me**__**  
**__**Can't you understand**__**  
**__**Oh my little girl**__**  
**_

Un éclat de métal aux fragments d'or, dans la lueur de l'astre solaire. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. On dirait une danse de lumière, pense t-elle, tout en se laissant aller à l'admirer. Elle l'envie, et le déteste presque pour ça. Assise là, le menton dans ses mains fermés en poings, elle l'observe comme on regarderait quelque chose de convoité. Depuis longtemps. Elle a une moue boudeuse. Son corps suit sans aucune peine les mouvements de force. Son bras puissant qui s'élève et s'abaisse, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, au contraire, c'est lui qui fait ployer la gravité, répandant dans les airs le goût de cuivre de sa lame. Une étincelle traverse ses prunelles quand elle le voit trancher les fins bambous qu'elle a érigé autour de lui. Quelque part, un sentiment de frustration se réveille en elle.

« Manji ! »

D'un seul movement, elle se laisse tomber à terre pour le rejoinder en courant. Il ne sue meme pas face à l'effort qu'il vient d'accomplir. Il hausse un sourcil en la voyant venir à lui, le sabre sur l'épaule. Reprenant légèrement son souffle elle le fixe.

« Manji, je voudrais m'entraîner, s'il te plait… »

Dans un soupir, il lève les yeux au ciel. Il sait qu'elle l'observe avec détermination, mais pourtant…

« Nous l'avons déjà fait ce matin… Tu crois qu'après seulement une heure de repos tu es apte à reprendre ? »

Sa fine main s'ancre à la manche de son kimono. Elle ne veut pas lâcher prise. Serrant l'étoffe jusqu'au creux de sa main, elle l'implore du regard, tentant tout de même de garder un minimum de fierté face à lui, tellement imposant. Elle peut lire tout l'ennui dans son regard. Se mordant les lèvres, elle le défie.

« Oui ! Je sais que j'en suis capable ! C'est toi qui ne veut pas me croire ! »

D'un air de dédain, il la repousse. Elle tombe à terre. Ses joues rougissent. Posant sa main sur sa hanche et son arme à terre, il la surplombe. Elle déteste ça. Elle le déteste, et elle déteste encore plus sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles, exprimant tout le mépris qu'elle lui évoque.

« Regarde-toi ! Tu te pousses à bout sans chercher à te mettre une quelconque limite. Devenir plus fort c'est pas se crever à la tâche ! »

« Pendant deux ans, je l'ai fait… »

« Et il faut voir le niveau maintenant… »

Dans un gémissement de rage, elle se remet sur ses pieds. Tremblante, elle lui jette un regard noir qu'il lui rend bien évidemment. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Un tourbillon de couleurs nait devant lui. Il sent son odeur contre lui et son besoin de vaincre. Il n'a que eu le temps de la voir sortir un de ses couteaux de lancer dans un cri de reproche.

« Je peux être aussi bonne que toi ! »

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça. __Tais-toi. Ne m'écoute pas. __Je veux juste rester contre toi._

_**All I ever wanted**__**  
**__**All I ever needed**__**  
**__**Is here in my arms**__**  
**__**Words are very unnecessary**__**  
**__**They can only do harm**__**  
**_

La saisir par le poignet. Passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ployer les jambes. La serrer contre lui. Appréciant la courbure de son corps contre le sien. Avant de la plaquer contre terre. Et tout ça en une seconde. A présent, ses deux poignets enserrés dans une seule de ses mains, l'autre appuyé contre son visage, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, agrandis par l'incompréhension, il la nargue. Un sourire de démon sur le visage. Elle s'aperçoit qu'il ricane et tente de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il contracte ses muscles et elle ne rencontre qu'une barrière. Alors elle serre les dents et tente de se dégager, mais il appuie plus fort.

« Tu as vraiment cru que tu arriverais à me faire une égratignure ? Je te trouve bien impétueuse aujourd'hui… T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

Elle n'a qu'un grognement pour réponse et tire encore plus. Elle le déteste. Elle le déteste d'être aussi sûr de lui, aussi fort. Elle aurait voulu se mettre sur son chemin, juste une fois. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la regarde comme un adversaire, une personne à vaincre, lui qui la considère comme appropriée depuis le premier instant. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas aussi puissant et qu'il ne la protège pas autant. Juste pour le plaisir de combattre à ses côtés. Et d'avoir son estime.

« Lâche-moi ! C'est toi qui me traite comme une gamine ! »

« Et c'est ce que tu es. »

Un sourire narquois s'est peint sur son visage tandis qu'il la regarde, les joues cramoisies et les cheveux en bataille. Elle a soudain conscience de son bassin contre le sien, ses jambes entrelacées aux siennes, son poids, sa présence… Un étrange fourmillement grimpe dans ses veines, tiré du plus profond d'elle-même. A ses oreilles résonne un son singulier, le bruit sourd d'un cœur qui bat soudain plus vite. Imperceptiblement, ses débats se font moins brusques. Il le devine. Et son sourire s'élargit.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas… Encore faudrait-il que tu me le prouves… Et avec autre chose que de simples cheveux lâchés… »

Son genou s'élève, frôlant sa cuisse. Silencieusement, elle se mord les lèvres, dardant ses iris dans les siennes pendant la chaste caresse, puis une lueur passe, traversant ses prunelles. Un faible hoquet s'échappe de sa gorge alors qu'elle use de toute sa capacité musculaire pour échapper à la sienne et tendre son enveloppe charnelle, la plaquant à la sienne. Le souffle court, elle sent un immense sentiment de satisfaction s'éveiller en elle quand elle sent leurs deux points culminant se rencontrer à travers le tissu. Puis, elle se rend compte qu'il ne réagit même pas, et risque un coup d'œil vers lui.

Un frisson la parcourt quand il se penche vers elle. Il a lâché ses mains, mais elle ne le voit même pas, elle ne peut qu'apprécier la sensation de sa paume à travers le tissu recouvrant son sein, et le contact de sa joue contre la sienne. Chaude, si chaude.

« L'amour et la force s'égalent. Les plaisirs charnels et de la force, faut savoir les consommer sans en abuser pour mieux les apprécier. »

Et il se retire, la laissant, haletante. Elle serre ses doigts en poing et les presse contre sa bouche. S'éloignant, il ne sait en rien que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

_Non, prenez moi ici, et maintenant._

_**  
**__**Vows are spoken**__**  
**__**To be broken**__**  
**__**Feelings are intense**__**  
**__**Words ar**__**e trivial**__**  
**__**Pleasures remain**__**  
**__**So does the pain**__**  
**__**Words are meaningless**__**  
**__**And forgettable**__**  
**_

Et maintenant, il la contemple, ses doigts glissant avec hesitation mais fermeté dans ses cheveux, un air désolé et embarrassé sur le visage. Et elle, appréciant les tendres caresses, ne peut que soulever ses épaules au rythme de ses sanglots. Laissant les minutes couler dans leur sablier rien qu'à eux, ils savourent sans mot dire le silence de l'autre. Malgré sa tendresse, malgré ses pleurs, une douce chaleur se répand dans leurs poitrines et s'achemine jusqu'à leurs cœurs. Les doux fils de soie sombre coulent sur ses phalanges. Une à une, les mèches sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller, offrant à sa vision le profil de la jeune fille pleurant. Mais elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi.

« Désolé. »

Sa main se pose sur sa joue. Son pouce vient chercher la larme et la ramène, l'essuyant tranquillement. Elle tente de le repousser mais il agrippe son bras et la tire contre lui. Elle essaie de résister mais se réfugie bien vite contre son torse, humant avec délectation l'odeur qui s'échappe de la peau que laisse entrevoir le tissu de son vêtement. Il l'installe plus confortablement. Après son torse, elle passe à son cou, blottissant son visage dedans tout en amenant une main dans sa tignasse pour la défaire.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tais-toi… »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais il résonne infiniment entre les quatre murs. Peu à peu, elle glisse sa main sous le tissu de coton, explorant le dos de l'autre. Il la laisse faire, la gardant contre lui. Il la laisse le toucher et le découvrir. Il la laisse le dévêtir et effleurer chaque cicatrice de ses combats antérieurs. Il sent la tension montant et l'atmosphère se réchauffait. Il la sent contre lui commençant à perdre ses sens, devenir plus quémandeuses. Les yeux au sol, il devine le besoin de plus en plus pressant de celle qu'il chérie tant, sans jamais cesser de la maintenir pour ne pas la laisser sombrer, la rattraper. Puis vint le moment où elle risque ses lèvres sur une parcelle de peau.

C'est là qu'il saisit à pleine main sa nuque pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne et lui voler son premier baiser, au cœur de la nuit et de la blancheur des couvertures et des kimonos. Soumise et attaquante, elle laisse un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge avant de répondre à son étreinte, encerclant son cou, le griffant de ses ongles. Elle a à peine conscience de ses mains la dépouillant à son tour, laissant les minces tissus au sol pour mieux l'y étendre. Confiante, elle le regarde diriger leur acte d'union. La combientième est-elle ? Elle ne sait, et ne veut pas l'apprendre. Bien peu de choses existent à present dans son bas-monde. Tout se résume au feu qui la consumme et à lui, la dévorant de baiser comme ce n'est pas permis.

_**  
**__**All I ever wanted**__**  
**__**All I ever needed**__**  
**__**Is here in my arms**__**  
**__**Words are very unnecessary**__**  
**__**They can only do harm**_

La petite sphère de rubis s'élevant dans les cieux encore bleuis de nuit. Les raies de poussière dorée traversant l'espace et terminant leur course sur le monde terrestre, dans une douce caresse sur les êtres qu'elles rencontrent. Sa main posée sur son sein dont elle connaît maintenant la parfaite rondeur. Sa respiration faisant écho à la sienne. Les premiers bruits du jour. Son souffle près de sa poitrine. Son bas-ventre plaqué au sien, encore chaud des ébats de minuit. Il ouvre les yeux et la regarde, l'aimait de chacun de ses gestes et de ses contemplations.

Elle est belle. Elle est à lui.

« Alors… Pas si gamine que ça, hein ? »

Il ne peut pas répliquer, elle l'a embrassé pour le faire taire.

_Je veux juste rester près de toi… Et t'aimer. _

**X°x°X**

**Sen :** Mon premier one shot ManjixRin n.n !

**Aoko :** Et c'est reparti pour le délire…

**Sen :** Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as encore ?

**Aoko :** Encore un couple de débauche et de lubies…

**Sen :** … On vous rappelera u.u ! A la prochaine, chers lecteurs n.n !


End file.
